daocefandomcom-20200214-history
The Trioverse
The Trioverse: A diverging path brings together a group of people after the Ffith Blight. The lives of others play out- here in Denerim as well as Amaranthine City, Vigils Keep and the Wardens. A fall from a rooftop brings Red Jenny into the life of Kaden Cousland, the harsh, damaged Hero of Ferelden, Lord Chancellor of Ferelden, and his husband, Zevran Arainai. In Amaranthine- A freed Crow turned Warden starts to look past her duties and meets a Jenny named Lothis, and their lives become intertwined in their own adventures. Involved Characters The Whole Cast Denerim Cast ''' #Felandris Brinna #Kaden Cousland #Zevran Arainai #Various NPC and OC's Jennies, members of the Alienage, visitors from other nations, cameos of Fifth Blight Veterans, King Alistair and his growing family. '''Amaranthine Arling/Amaranthine City/Vigils Keep #Lothis- Ghost of Amaranthine #Warden Valaria D'Evaliste #Amaranthine's Jennies #The Ferelden Warden Order #Various NPC's and OC's of the citizens of the Arling, the City, the Order of Ferelden Antiva and the Crows #Talon Dianora De La Asha #The Shadows: A group of Crows that have joined Zevran in his war against the Crow Houses. #Catalina - once of House Valisti Universe Plot Life goes on after the Blight. A diverging point in everyone's lives changes things. The ongoing events in the world of Thedas go on, as the personal dramas of others play out- friendship, love, drama, angst, and tragedies all mixed into everything. The Current Year is 9:40- The Mage/Templar War Has Begun Before And During The Fifth Blight Kaden Cousland's Story: A spoiled playboy with no ambitions, no direction in life, liked to prank and steal from visiting nobles, suddenly losing everything he loved and held dear- The Highever Massacre, and forced in a life he did not want: Being a Warden. After the Betrayal At Ostagar, he was pushed into a role he was not ready for, but forged ahead for the sake of others. He did what he could to make allies, and eventually fight the Blight, the Horde, and the Archdemon. He developed a strong bond with Alistair, fe and they consider each other brothers- he put Alistair on the Throne, and Alistair made him Lord Chancellor. He fell in love with Zevran, and participated in the Dark Ritual. Felandris Brinna- She was just another knife-ear in Denerim's Alienage, except for the fact she had a twin...twins, something special. A marker of hope. Wild, distant and focused, it wasn't long until she joined the Jennies as a talented thief and lookout. Then Vaughan Kendall had his 'party,' and among the dead were Nola, Nesiara...and Lily, her twin. Tabris, trying to rescue all of them, failed. Three girls dead and Felandris badly injured was enough to spark riots in Denerim. Not only did she lose her twin, but most of her voice. From the shadows she did what she could to ensure people like Vaughan paid for what they did. A year and a half after the Blight ended, she became Red Jenny. Lothis A gifted carver, he was apprenticed at his Hahren's (and father's) insistence to the Howe Weaponsmaster, at Vigil's Keep. When his Hahren-father also arranged a betrothal without his involvement, he snapped and left Amaranthine to wander. Near Gwaren, he found a Dalish Clan and love...that was lost when she admitted her betrothal to a long-time friend. In Gwaren, he became tied to the Jennies, and has operated as a Jenny messenger as well as over time, Hahrens' messenger...and then claimed Amaranthine as Red Jenny, Ghost of Amaranthine, when he returned to find his father disowned him and denied him Amaranthine's Alienage. Valaria D'Evaliste An elf that grew up in the Antiva City alienage, her magic manifested and it caught the attention of the Antivan Crows. They approached her mother and through manipulations, were able to take Valaria for their own. The stubborn elven mage refused to bow to them, to break to their manipulations and abuse for as long as she could, before eventually finding a way to break free with a little help from others. She eventually became a Warden, joining the growing Ferelden Warden Order. Denerim: After The Blight/Amaranthine: Felandris: 'Denerim had a Red Jenny as long as any other city - but Red Jenny's rise after the Blight was different. Suddenly, the shadows had RULES. More, they were rules Felandris and her Jennies were able to enforce because Felandris did something very different than before - she listened. To servants, to the docks, to the whores...to everyone who was powerless. Her network spread throughout the halls of the powerful, whether noble or merchant...or criminal. Then, she set rules and enforced them. 'No children, no innocents, no slaves. No poison. Touch my people and pay. If I or mine have to find you, the payment will be worse.' People began dying. Nobles. Slavers. Those of Vaughan's peers that Kaden Cousland hadn't already dealt with. '''Kaden Cousland: '''After the horror show and mess that was Amaranthine, he placed the rebuilding of the Order in Nathaniel Howe's hands, keeping his involvement in the rebuilding at a distance. He started participating in Zevran's personal war against the Crows, and barely participating in his role as Lord Chancellor, only spending a little time here and there in Denerim at King Alistair's requests. At one point he and Zevran save the life of a rebel Crow, Valaria D'Evaliste and send her to Vigils Keep to recover- She joins the Wardens. 'Denerim: A Three Story Fall Leads To A New Path Felandris literally falls into the life of Zevran Arainai and Kaden Cousland- She was a witness to a fight between Zevran and Crows, and wound up getting involved. Zevran took her back to the suite he shares with Kaden, in the Palace to recover from her injuries. And the start of a unique friendship, with it's pitfalls, dangers, starts, stumbles and more, form. The wary, distant and solitary Felandris, Red Jenny, wound up dependent on the care of the Chancellor of the King, Kaden Cousland. The angry, scarred Chancellor wound up with a badly injured and far too perceptive elven woman recovering in his spare bedroom. Zevran, honor bound to see Felandris well, winds up fascinated by their 'Little Bird.' Various Plot Points Below: 'The King's Justice' The random deaths of Denerim began taking on a new form: the victim's dagger in the left eye. Nobles and the rich merchants complained to the King that his Chancellor went too far. As Kaden pointed out, he wasn't even in Ferelden for many of the deaths. Zevran investigated. There was a theme. If Zevran and Kaden had known of them, they would have died by the Chancellor's hand. Abusive, violent, but only to the voiceless. The powerless. It was enough for King Alistair to finally push through the laws he had been working on and enforce them. The penalties for violence and rape were now the same, whether the victim was noble, merchant, or pauper...whether they were human or elf. King's Justice. 'The Conspiracy Of Former Queen Anora Mac Tier' After the law to protect elves passed, resentment among the nobles who fought against it quietly started plotting and planning. They reached out to Anora Mac Tier, who at the time had been given Terynaship in Gwaren, despite Kaden's disapproval. Anora took over the conspiracy, and helped form a plan. 'The Purging Of The Conspirators/Death Of Anora ' The Jennies and Felandris had discovered the plot and through her forming alliance with Kaden Cousland, alerted him to it. A purging happened- only this time in the form of Kaden's justice. He questioned nobles and many were killed in the aftermath. Thanks to the Jennies and Felandris, Anora was cut off from any communication with her slowly dying off conspirators. The Jennies also lost a member of their own through this. After killing the conspirators, through misdirection and other means, Kaden Cousland went to Gwaren- he killed Anora, although King Alistair had wanted her brought back to Denerim for questioning. Alistair never found out that his brother in everything but blood had killed the woman. 'The Marriage Of King Alistair Theirin to Queen Rista Sweetfen' (WIP) ' 'The Aftermath Of Kirkwall (WIP- Kaden, Zevran and Felandris head to Vigils Keep to deal with the aftermath of Ander's blowing up the Chantry in Kirkwall) 'Denerim's Alienage ' Red Jenny's work along with Kaden Cousland's growing involvement in Denerim and the King's attention finallybrought comfort if not prosperity to Denerim's Alienage. Unfortunately, with comfort came resentment. Those elves who had friends, patrons, or other ties to the humans that surrounded them were vilified and threatened. Amethyne, near-ward of Kaden, was one of them...but so were Miki, Felandris' much younger brother; Soris who had married a human woman; and nearly a dozen more. The Hahren, Marian, worked with Shianni and from the shadows Felandris to expose the ill will as unbecoming of the Alienage. It faded, though elves are like anyone else - people. The campaign of harassment stopped. A Visit To Par Vollen At the urging of both Kaden and Zevran, Felandris left Denerim a second time, to go with Kaden to Par Vollen in his annual trip to run from the scars of Highever's massacre. 'A deviation' for Kaden to bring a guest, much less an unknown, brought her to the Ariqun's attention. It also brought the Qunari to Red Jenny's attention. 'Ferlelden's Jennies' With her relationship to Kaden and the stretching she had done to help him against Anora's plot, Felandris began to expand outside Denerim. Invitations went out to the other Red Jennies. Gwaren, Amaranthine, Dragonbyre, Haven, West Hill, Jader, and Gerten's Pass gave their marks to Denerim's Jenny. Her rules - and network - now covered most of Ferelden. This was a saving grace: House Valisti had been unhappy when she survived a contract and sent back the heads of the Crow team, with their daggers in their eyes. 'The Breaking Of The Accordo Pacifco- A Crow Without Honor' The Guildmaster of House Valisti reached out to Denerim's Red Jenny to arrange a truce. He stated blood was even on both sides, and wanted to discuss. Under his seal and oath, no violence would be offered. Felandris asked the advice of Zevran, who said the Guildmaster was likely lying. He was. With the preparation and support of Kaden and Zevran, the Guildmaster and dozen Crows he brought died on the roofs of Denerim. Red Jenny sent a furious message back to the Crows: that they were ALL considered to be as faithless as House Valisti unless they could prove otherwise by following her rules, including no slaves. If not, she and her Jennies would consider them all threats. Ferelden's Red Jennies went to war with Antiva's Crows - though only within the borders of her territory. 'A Conversation Between A Ghost and A Crow ' The fascination Lothis, Amaranthine's Jenny, had with Felandris did not go unnoticed by Zevran. He chose to deal with it directly - by conversing with Lothis in Amaranthine. The conversation had an unexpected effect, though. Rather than either commit to caring for their 'Little Bird' or backing off, Lothis grew furious on her behalf that someone she trusted would betray that trust. To him, but still. The man who left rather than have a life forced on him did not react well to the Chancellor's husband involving himself in Felandris' personal life without her knowledge or consent. 'Highever- And Revelations ' Felandris' third trip from Denerim was to Highever to respond to their Jennies' invitation. She was joined by Lothis and Zevran. She did not win an alliance, but did not push. Highever and Denerims' Jennies ended with mutual respect, and an agreement to work together when circumstances fit. The trip shook many things. Lothis discovered his interest in Felandris was returned - but not enough for her to be willing to develop it into something more. Lothis, upset, asked if it was because of what Zevran had told him. The conversation between Zevran and Lothis came out. When Felandris and Zevran got back to Denerim the next day, HER reaction to that breach of trust came out. If it hadn't been years in and out of their lives...if she and Kaden hadn't developed as close an understanding...if Theo, one of her few friends of the Jennies, had survived...if Kaden hadn't been immediately furious that Zevran had done such a thing... She didn't leave. Quite. That meant she found out that Lothis' interest hadn't just sparked Zevran's appreciation of her as more than a friend, but Kaden's as well. The decision placed in her hands, Felandris chooses a middle path. She stays a part of their lives, and is willing to see what else develops. 'A Crow Tries To Kill The Queen ' House Valisti and Denerim are not done. Due to the actions of Kaden and Zevran, the House needs a new Talon. The way to become a Talon is to, solo, kill a dangerous, high-risk target with just the Talon's dagger. Valisti, in rage and revenge, chooses Queen Rista Sweetfen Theirin. The Jennies, at war with the Crows, spot him coming. Felandris takes Amethyne's place as the Queen's lady in waiting, in a more literal and dangerous sense than the title is meant. It ties her to the Palace and the Queen's side, knowing the most dangerous foe she's likely to face is coming for someone whose death would destroy Kaden. The man who at least has become a close friend. With Kaden and Zevran still out of the country on their Crow hunt, she must protect him and the Queen herself. When the Talon comes, she manages to turn the tables and kill him. 'A Duo Becomes A Trio ' (WIP- Kaden, Zevran and Fel work out how to be together and keep things private) ' 'A Crow Responds To Red Jenny's Demand House De La Asha of the Crows is the only one to respond to Felandris' demands peacefully. Correspondence begins between her and the House's Talon, Dianora De La Asha. The Talon and House that almost killed Kaden and Zevran once. The House that is run by blood mages. The House that respects her territory and rules, and offers to follow them. 'The Birth Of The Prince ' (WIP- King Alistair's son is born, and Kaden must travel to spread the news. ) 'Shadows, A Relationship Deepens, And More...' (WIP) 'Amaranthine Arling/Amaranthine City/Vigils Keep' 'Before The Burning Of Amaranthine' Lothis- The Ghost of Amaranthine The Warden Order of Ferelden: 'Given the repsonsibility of managing the Arling, Kaden Cousland arrives at Vigils Keep in the midst of chaos: An attack of Darkspawn, an emerging Civil War between two groups of Darkspawn, the plots and manipulations of the Banns, and more create a cesspit of issues. The dangerous fight between the Architect and the Mother leaves Kaden the only option he can think of that does not come easily for him: Burning Amaranthine City. The Years After The Burning of Amaranthine Lothis- The Ghost of Amaranthine (WIP) The Ferelden Warden Order : With Nathaniel Howe at the helm, as well as Sigrun and Velanna by his side, and a distant Warden Commander's guiding hands, as well as the encoragement of Warden King Alistair, the Order of Ferelden rebuilds. By the year of 9:39- The Ferelden Warden Order has been built to a proper size and has found it's own path, seperate from most Orders. 'The Arrival Of A Former Crow Who Becomes A Warden ' Warden Valaria D'Evaliste (WIP) After years of abuse at the hands of a Crow, Valaria became part of Zevran's rebellion/war with the Crows. Becoming a Shadow, she helped him and the other Shadows send information to him and plan attacks on Crow strongholds and territories. When her role is uncovered, she is almost killed, but rescued just in time by Kaden and Zevran, who had infiltrated and snuck into a Crow stronghold that held over fifty Crows. They were able to send her to Vigils Keep to recover and then figure out what she would want to do with her freedom. Three months after escaping the Crows, Valaria joins the Wardens. The first two years are hard for her. Adjusting to a different life, to new way of doing things, making her own free choices was something brand new to her. Plus in an effort to keep people from seeing how she was, she did her best to keep people at a distance, letting few Wardens past her guards. Letting herself be seen as a tempermental and slightly crazy fire mage, she was content in thinking that by not getting close to many was the best way to about it. Especially since there were Crows out there that wanted her dead and had attempted to try and kill her a couple more times since she Joined. 'A Ghost Meets A Fire Mage.... (WIP- Lothis and Valaria get to know each other) 'A Request For Help ' (WIP A piece of Valaria's past is coming to Amaranthine and she reaches out for help) 'La Marca- A Crow And Their Cruelty' (WIP) 'A Healing Step Forward And Declarations ' (WIP- Valaria comes to terms with her brand, and a declaration from Lothis has their relationship taking a different turn right before the Sanctuary Attack) 'More Steps Forward ' (WIP- Valaria takes steps to expand her knowledge in magic as well as find other ways to hurt the Crows. She also befriends a teenager named Pascha.) 'A Time To Rove- Hahren's Messenger ' (WIP- Lothis roving) 'A Realization ' As Valaria continues to work on correcting the gaps in her knowledge, Warden Constable Velanna also takes the chance to help Valaria break free from one more unknown chain the Crows had placed on her. Valaria also has a couple realizations about her relationship with Lothis. 'An Invite And A Trip To Antiva City' (WIP- Lothis gets an invite to an exclusive festival for a celebration of the arts- ) 'Pretending To Put Down Roots ' WIP--- Lothis and Valaria take another step forward in their relationship, while Valaria also attempts to deal with another piece of her past that is now in Amaranthine. 'Aftermath Of Kirkwall Trip And Roving.... ' (WIP ) Denerim/Amaranthine Combined 'The Calming Of A Mob ' (WIP) 'A Fight With A Dishonorable Guildmaster' (WIP) 'The Jennies After The Talon Attempt On The Queen' (WIP) The Crow Sanctuary ' (WIP) 'The Crow Plot In Antiva ' (WIP) 'The Wardens Of Ostagar Are Laid To Rest ' (WIP) 'A Visit To Kirkwall And Vinmark Mountains A running story where Kaden works on figuring out the Calling, and then decides to get answers about a certain place in the Free Marches- He and Nathaniel Howe, along with a few wardens, including Valaria D'Evaliste, and a couple other Warden Chapters, finally go about getting some answers about a prison that the First Warden had kept hidden, and that Apollo Hawke had once entered. The Crows, The Wardens, The Rest Of Thedas The overarching plots intertwined among the Verse: 'The War With The Crows' (WIP) The Warden Order And Weisshaupt: Kaden Cousland went from a distant Warden Commander, letitng the Order be run by Howe and Velanna, with minimal input from himself, to slowly getting more involved over time- as his and Zevran's relationship with Felandris grew, as he started to slowly heal, he also decided he had enough of the First Warden, the Calling, and everything else. Plans to see if they could make the Calling be something that has equal time for every Warden, as well as furthering planting seeds of dissension among the other Chapters, as well as undermining the First Warden started being plotted and planted. 'The Brewing Tensions With The Mages/Templars/Chantry' (WIP) Links 'Worldbuilding:' The Cast Of Characters In Trioverse The Order And Amaranthine The Warden Order The Crows And Antiva Denerim And Rest Of Ferelden Highever 'Offsite links to information about this universe (AO3, Tumblr, DeviantArt):' Category:AshLyn33 Category:Toshi Nama Category:Kaden Cousland Category:Felandris Category:Lothis Category:Valaria D'Evaliste Category:The Trioverse Category:Alternate Universe